A Different Kind of Halloween
by canada14
Summary: Linstead Halloween one-shot.


**Just a quick one-shot that I had written before Halloween but never got around to posting it. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

Erin Lindsay didn't get jealous. It just wasn't who she was. Sure she had dated her fair share of guys but the second they started trying to make her jealous she was done. Besides usually it was the other way around, the guys she dated got jealous at just the thought of her going out with friends. So they became controlling and she left.

With Jay it was different. She didn't think he had any clue that one of her CI's was flirting with him. She didn't get it. Before she had no issues with it especially since it would usually lead them to getting the information they needed. But now it was different, he was hers and she really didn't like the idea of sharing him even if it would get them some info. He was probably the best thing to happen to her, even when things got rough he never left her side. He always trusted her and she hated it. Erin Lindsay hated feeling insecure. She hated feeling jealous every time they went somewhere because damn it Jay Halstead was a sight to see. He was good on the eyes and fantastic in bed. And he was hers. despite every shitty thing that she had done in her life, she couldn't quite understand how she landed Jay.

After they went public with their relationship, Erin was sure it was going to be smoother than their last go around. It wasn't, girls would pretend that they didn't notice them holding hands when they went out to dinner. Waitresses would subtly touch his arm while to get his attention before ordering. It was the small things that were happening that were making Erin's jealousy and insecurity go crazy. She kept having nightmares about the day when Jay would realize he deserved better.

XXXXX

That was why she was sitting on the couch at Hank Voight's house on Halloween rather than hanging out with her co workers and enjoying the Halloween party at Molly's. She literally couldn't stomach the thought of watching slutty cops try to seduce her man. She would rather watch some reality show than actually see it happen and have to restrain herself from beating the girl up. So she asked Voight if she could use his house as an excuse not to go and party since she knew he and Al would be at Al's house watching some football game.

She sighed as she stood up to get another beer, some stupid show playing in the background. She couldn't tell you what the name of it was, but it was a good distraction and was keeping her mind off other things. Then someone started knocking at door. She was half tempted not to answer it since they would be more than likely looking for Voight. Moving her way through the house, she finally opened the door.

Standing there was none other than her obnoxiously good looking boyfriend, grinning down at her.

"I thought you were going to the party at Molly's." She stated slightly confused.

"Well I was there, and I just kept thinking how something didn't feel right. I then realized that you weren't there and I would rather be where you are."

She opened the door all the way to let him in and led him to the couch, "That's kinda sweet but I don't want to be the reason you aren't enjoying Halloween."

She noticed he was still dressed up in his Captain America costume, "Then come with me to Molly's, be the Black Widow to my Captain America. I even brought you your costume." He said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not get arrested. "

He was the one who was confused now, "what are you talking about?"

She got up to grab the beer she left in the kitchen, "never mind it's stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid with you. Er, talk to me please."

"I don't know what to say. These past couple of weeks...it's just been really hard to see the entire city of Chicago flirt with you." She managed to mumble out.

He let go of her hand and sat there shocked as she headed into the kitchen. He had never pictured Erin as being the insecure one in their relationship. Look at her, she had the drive, the brains and the beauty. She was literally everything he could have ever wanted in a woman yet she was jealous and insecure about other women. He sure had done a shitty job of letting her know how much she means to him. He got off of the couch and headed into the kitchen where he caught her head in her hands sitting in a chair by the table.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands, "Hey look at me. Let go back to your place and grab some Chinese food. I promise I'm going to make it up to you for me being such a shitty boyfriend."

"Jay, you're not a shitty boyfriend, you're a great boyfriend. I've just never felt this way so it'll take me some time to get used to having girls hit on you, that's all." She placed a light kiss on his lips, "let's go get some food."

XXXXX

They both managed to make it back to her apartment in good time considering it was Halloween. She called in the Chinese food while he went to go change out of his costume. They ate in comfortable silence once the food arrived, and afterwards she decided that she needed to shower. Jay put a game on and she headed to her bedroom, half tempted to ask him to join her in the shower.

She was turning around to ask him when she noticed the bag he had brought with him. The one with the sexy black widow costume in it. Grinning mischievously she grabbed it out of the bag and headed into her room to change, all thoughts of a shower forgotten. Once the costume was on, she gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She knew she probably did, but her insecurities were getting the best of her today.

She couldn't help but think about how many other women could pull off the outfit better than her. She shook her head and began to take it off when Jay walked in. She watched as he looked her up and down and took in a deep breath.

"Holy shit babe," he said as he began walking towards her, "you are so damn fine."

She felt the heat rise to her face as she looked down shyly, "You really think so?" She looked back up at him when she felt his hands grip her waist.

He kissed the place on her neck that he knew she loved, "Are you kidding me right now, you are by far the hottest Black Widow I have ever seen."

She let her head fall back when he did that and let out a content sigh. How she got so lucky she would never know, but one thing was certain; she was so in love with this guy. While she was never one to say "I love you" first, she needed to let him know how she felt. She pushed Jay away slightly and noticed the confused look in his face. It was now or never.

"I love you."

XXXXX

That was not what Jay was expecting her to say, not even slightly. He had always assumed he would be the first to say it and it would end up going horribly. He had figured that it would be one of those "wrong time, wrong place" moments and it would lead to them fighting or her going all commitment phobe on him.

Yet here she was, being more vulnerable than ever and he was standing there with his mouth open. The only thing that brought him out of his shocked, yet happy state was her moving. He realized that he had probably been standing there for a while and hadn't said anything back. She was probably hurt and or she was afraid that he was going to tell her that he didn't feel the same.

He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and face him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and instantly felt bad.

He pulled her into a bear hug whispering into her ear, "I love you. I love you so damn much Erin Lindsay. You are by far the most badass, sexiest woman I have ever met."

XXXXX

As he told her how much he loved her, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Sighing into his arms, she had never felt so safe and secure. She knew then that wherever Jay was, that was where she wanted to be.

She felt him lift her up and gently place her on the bed. She watched as he gently and slowly removed her clothes. She heard him whisper his declaration of love into her ear as they lay in the bed, him running his fingers up and down her bare back.

After he fell asleep she grabbed his phone, picked up the costume and headed out into the living room. After making sure she was satisfied with the little present she had left for him on his phone, she finally headed back into the bedroom.

The bedroom that would be theirs one day. The one that would be an escape from their children so they could spend quality time with one another. The place that they would grow old in together. It amazed her how much her life could turn around, but as she lay down next to the man she was facing the future with, things were looking good.


End file.
